User blog:PixelMiette/Kewl Factz about my OCs!
Exactly what the title says. Isabelle Venus Aoba *Isabelle owns a scythe, but never uses it unless she has to. *Isabelle owns a stuffed bunny which she treasures enough to go all the way back home to retrieve it, and is never seen sleeping without it. It goes unsaid whether it has sentimental value to her or is just a convenient plushie. **Her stuffed bunny is named "Lucy". **She also owns a rubber duck that she treasures dearly. It is black with angry red eyes, fangs and devil horns, and is also named "Lucifer". Like Lucy the stuffed bunny, it goes unsaid whether Lucifer has sentimental value to her or is just a convenient plushie. *Isabelle is bad at cooking. In fact, her cooking skills are so horrible that the result is inedible. *Isabelle's favorite animals are crows and pidgeons. *Isabelle is an absolute pro at lawn darts, and may or may not have injured a couple hundred people over the course of partaking in the dangerous activity. She's practically unbeatable. *Isabelle is exceptional at remembering faces and names. *Isabelle's signature laugh is "Ohohoho", which is a laugh tied to noblewomen characters in anime and video games. *Isabelle's catchphrase is "Aaah~" (あぁ〜〜〜〜), and she says it when she's bored, in a daze, tired or zoning out. *Isabelle has a seething hatred for her father due to his strictness and how he treats her. *Isabelle can fall asleep while standing. *Isabelle is talented at ping-pong and calligraphy. *Isabelle gets up 3 am every day. *One of Isabelle's favorite pastimes is drawing, even though she is bad at it. *Isabelle also has somewhat childish beliefs, as demonstrated by Eric and Orla finding out that she still believes in Santa Claus. *Isabelle is left-handed. *When daydreaming, Isabelle usually thinks about cute boys and food. *Isabelle's birthday is September 19th. *Isabelle likes gossip and usual excitement. *Isabelle owns a wooden sword. *Isabelle's favorite bands are Gorillaz and MSI. Her love for those bands is so huge that she can recognize any song by them just by the intro. *Isabelle, Eric and Orla are all inseparable best friends, and despite their differences love hanging out together and helping eachother out. Eric Suzuki *When listening to music, Eric can get so into a song that he is unable to notice anything around him. *Eric is ambidexterous. *When overwhelmed, stressed, upset, sad or scared, Eric's screen will switch to a test pattern that looks like this and his face will disappear temporarily. This is essentially his way of escaping any situation that he feels will affect him negatively. *Eric has a habit of leaving others "on read", in which he will only read text messages sent to him and never reply to them, much to Isabelle's chagrin. *Eric loves reading manga and comic books. *Eric is OBSESSED with anime. In particular, Sailor Moon, Show by Rock!! and Naruto. *Eric is also a big fan of Vocaloid. His favorite one is Rin Kagamine, and he has a lot of figurines of her in his room. *Eric is skilled in playing video games, his favorite genres being fighting games and racing games. *Eric loves reading and has a deep fondness for Japanese literature. *Eric is overly polite, often bowing when thanking someone and using his manners profusely. Isabelle thinks this is pathetic, while Orla thinks it's adorable, given that she giggles everytime he says "thank you". *It's implied that Eric can have romantic feelings for a person regardless of gender. *Eric's favorite color is white. *Eric intensely dislikes insects and boats, and is very afraid of thunder. *Eric's birthday is December 29. Orla Ann Ó Siadhail *Orla loves soup, especially the kind her mother makes. She also loves coffee. *In spite of her reserved personality, Orla has cynophobia. She panics at the sight of dogs, especially when faced with them directly. This phobia has stuck with her since early childhood. *Orla is right-handed. *Orla's favorite colors are green and red. *Because of her disconnection with the world, Eric wonders if she is an alien. *Orla is good with magic tricks. She is also a skilled ventriloquist. One of her favorite pastimes is performing magic tricks with Bunny, who happens to be a skilled magician. *Without Isabelle and Eric by her side, Orla becomes dangerous and aggressive. *Orla can only eat soup, bread and sushi. Other foods simply disgust her. *Orla is a huge horror buff, and has seen just about every horror movie on the planet. *Orla has a high metabolism; she can eat a lot of food without putting on weight. *Orla's birthday is January 3. Category:Blog posts